This disclosure generally relates to custom accessories for a motorcycle. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a motorcycle backrest assembly.
Backrests for motorcycle drivers and passengers have been utilized for increasing rider comfort. A cargo rack is sometimes provided, extending rearward from the back portion of the backrest. Some motorcycle backrests are mounted at the rear of a motorcycle seat in the back fender area of the motorcycle. Being mounted at the rear of the seat, such backrests are typically in position for use by a passenger, rather than the driver.